Delavan, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 8463 |population_density_km2 = 483.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1251.9 |population_note = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42 |latm = 37 |lats = 59 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 38 |longs = 37 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 282 |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 262 |website = www.ci.delavan.wi.us |footnotes = }} Delavan is a city in Walworth County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 8,463 at the 2010 census. The city is located partially within the Town of Delavan but the two entities are politically independent. History Delavan sits in the middle of what was at one time an inland sea. During the last Ice Age, many glaciers, the last of which was known as the Michigan tongue, covered this area. The Michigan tongue descended what is now known as Lake Michigan. A large section of this glacier broke off, pushing southwest into the area now known as Walworth County. Geologists have called this section of the glacier "the Delavan lobe". The first humans known to inhabit the Delavan area were Native Americans around the era of 1000 BC. Later, between 500-1000 AD, Mound Builders lived in what is now the Delavan Lake area. Mound Builders were of the Woodland culture. The effigy mounds they erected along the shores of Delavan Lake numbered well over 200, according to an archeological survey done in the late 19th century by Beloit College. Many were along the north shore of the lake where Lake Lawn Resort now stands. The Potawotomi Indians also settled around the lake in the late 18th century, although there were only an estimated 240 in the county. Some of their burial mounds are preserved in what is now Assembly Park. From the mid-17th century through the mid-18th century, this area was of what was known as "New France" and was under the French flag. It came under British rule and a part of the Province of Quebec following the French and Indian War. In accordance with the Treaty of Paris (1783), it was turned over to the United States and a part of the newly established Northwest Territory. Between the years of 1800 and 1836, the Delavan area was part of the Indiana Territory, followed by the Illinois Territory, finally becoming part of the Wisconsin Territory in 1836. Statehood was granted to Wisconsin in 1848. Delavan's first white settlers arrived in 1836, finding the area to be dense forests with prairies on both the east and west sides with plenty of game available for hunting.History It was named after Edward C. Delavan, temperance leader in Albany, New York. Between 1847 and 1894, Delavan was home to 26 circus companies.Ginny Hall, "Delavan once home to 26 different circus families," ''Walworth County Today. The Mabie Brothers U.S. Olympic Circus, then the largest in America, arrived in 1847, to become the first circus to quarter in the territory of Wisconsin. Its famous rogue elephant, "Romeo", stood 19½ feet high, and weighed 10,500 pounds. The original P. T. Barnum Circus was organized here in 1871 by William C. Coup and Dan Costello. Over 130 members of Delavan's 19th century circus colony are buried in Spring Grove and St. Andrew cemeteries. On July 21, 1948, Delavan was the site of Wisconsin’s Circus Centennial as part of the state's celebration of 100 years of statehood. On May 2, 1966, Delavan was selected by the U.S. Post Office to issue on a first day cover basis, the five-cent American Circus commemorative postage stamp. Geography Delavan is located at (42.630689, -88.638108). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 8,463 people, 3,189 households, and 2,079 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,500 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 81.2% White, 1.7% African American, 0.7% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 12.7% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 29.4% of the population. There were 3,189 households of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.9% were married couples living together, 14.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.8% were non-families. 28.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.25. The median age in the city was 33.5 years. 28.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.8% were from 25 to 44; 23.5% were from 45 to 64; and 12.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.3% male and 50.7% female. Economy One of the major manufacturing and industrial centers of Walworth County, Delavan is home to over 230 businesses including such companies as Borg Indak, Pentair, Andes Candies, Waukesha Cherry-Burrell, Ajay Leisure Products and Outboard Marine Corp.http://ci.delavan.wi.us/businessindustry.php Education The Wisconsin School for the Deaf is located in Delavan. Transportation Delavan was a stop on the Racine & Southwestern branch line of the Chicago, Milwaukee, St. Paul and Pacific Railroad, better known as the Milwaukee Road. In its 1980 bankruptcy, the Milwaukee Road disposed of the Southwestern Line. The Wisconsin & Southern continues to service Delavan from a connection at Bardwell to the west.Delavan Railroad History and Photos Notable people * George M. Borg, Wisconsin State Senator * Willard Dillenbeck, Distinguished Service Cross recipient * Frank V. Dudley, landscape artist * Ned Hollister, zoologist * Frank B. James, U.S. Air Force general * William Merriam, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * William Moxley, U.S. Representative from Illinois * Richard Quinney, sociologist * Ora R. Rice, Speaker of the Wisconsin State Assembly * Webb Schultz, MLB player * Albert E. Smith, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Alfred Delavan Thomas, United States District Court judge, North Dakota * Evan S. Tyler, North Dakota State Representative * Scott Walker, Current Wisconsin State Governor Images File:Delavan Wisconsin Sign WIS50.jpg|Delavan sign File:Delavan Wisconsin Railroad Sign.jpg|Railroad tracks in Delavan File:Delavan Wisconsin Water Tower and Vitrified Brick Street NRHP.jpg|Water tower and Delavan's Vitrified Brick Street References External links * Delavan, Wisconsin website Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Walworth County, Wisconsin